


All I Am

by Flantastic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Happy James, I Don't Even Know, Intersex Q, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally falling into bed together after months of flirting, Q has a confession to make.  Q seems to think his secret might scare Bond away.  Bond thinks all his Christmases have come at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.
> 
> Have you ever done that thing where you finish a fic and then don't post it for some reason and then find it about a year later in your WIP folder and then read it and think 'why did I never post this?'?.
> 
> That.
> 
> Also, I really can't remember how the fuck I came up with this idea in the first place...

 

 

 

 

“Oh, you gorgeous thing.”

Q shivered as Bond’s words skittered across the naked flesh of his clavicle.

This?

This had been a long time coming.  Ever since they’d first met, Bond had wanted him and made no secret of it.  Sometimes flirting, sometimes charming but always with the same agenda – he wanted to possess the fragile genius.  Consume him.  He intrigued Bond to the point that nothing but his utter surrender would satisfy him.  And now…

Bond drew back and looked at his prize.

Q’s hair was dishevelled, dressed only in a pair of truly awful checked trousers.  His nipples were reddened and ruddy from Bond’s kisses, the first hint of stubble rash peppering his pale, narrow chest.   He lay sprawled across his own bed, his glasses gone and his eyes half-closed with desire.  Bond popped the button on Q’s waistband and started to draw down the zip of his fly, eager to finally see him completely naked.  As the last of the tiny teeth parted the younger man stopped him with a lightly placed hand on his wrist.

“Bond, I…” 

Bond cut him off with a kiss, licking across his lips as his fingers moved to circle his navel.

“James.” He corrected.

“ _James_.  There’s something I need to tell you.  I’m not… I don’t know how to say this but… well… I have a secret.”

Bond smiled.

“Most of the people in our line of work have one or two.”

“Not like mine.”

Bond drew back, moving his hand to Q’s hip.  He could see now that Q actually looked nervous.  Ashamed almost.  He wondered if Q was about to tell him he was his first.  When he opened his mouth to speak again and hesitated, Bond softly kissed his cheek.

“Tell me, sweetness.  I’m a man of the world. There’s very little that surprises me.”

Q nodded and, instead of speaking, he took Bond’s hand.  Taking a deep breath, he guided it down the front of his opened trousers.  Bond smiled when he felt the shaven skin above the waistband of Q’s underwear and then down to…

Oh. 

Where Bond had expected to find Q’s erection there was smoothness.  He glanced up and saw Q looking at him with fear in his eyes.  Bond grinned.

“Not quite the young man I had expected.” he said.

Q shook his head.

“No quite, no.”

Bond smoothed his fingers over the black cotton of Q’s underwear and down between his legs.  His eyes quickly scanned his chest.  There was no sign of surgical scars.

“Not quite the young lady either, I’m guessing.”

Q’s breath hitched as Bond’s fingers pressed lightly onto the damp spot he’d found.  Q shook his head and bit his lip.  He looked so adorable Bond had to kiss him again.

“Not quite, no.  I... Mum and Dad… When I was born… the doctors made them choose and Mummy had always wanted a daughter so…”

Bond suddenly remembered something he’d seen in Q Branch.

“The picture on your desk.  The couple with the little girl.”

Q smiled.

“That’s us.  The year before they died.  The doctors wanted to take things away, make me a proper girl but my parents stopped them…  Said it should be my choice when I was old enough.  I was so lucky.  When I hit puberty I began to feel like their choice for me wasn’t what I wanted so I…” he trailed off.  “Is it silly, do you think?  To call myself a man with all… this.” He gestured with a wave of his hand.

“ _Gorgeous_ thing.”  Bond repeated.   “Why define yourself by what’s between your legs?”  His fingers, which had stilled, began to pet again.  Bond hummed and kissed the side of Q’s mouth.  Q’s breath hitched.

“So you don’t mind?  I wasn’t sure.  The other men I’ve liked… the one’s I‘ve been with.  They didn’t always want… this.  They…” He shuddered as Bond’s fingers found a large nub.  He gently applied pressure to it, smiling at the blush that spread over Q’s cheeks.  “But you like men and women…” he continued.  “I thought you might…”  Bond cupped Q's head and kissed him deeply.  Later he would most likely tell Q about the shore leave he took as a young impressionable naval officer.  Of the pretty girl he chatted to in the bar one evening.  Of the heady jolt of excitement he’d felt when they went to bed and he discovered the pretty girl had a hard-on to rival his own.  Of the fantastic night he’d spent with her and the resulting love it had given him of the unusual and unique.

“Let me see you, beautiful boy.”

Bond got off the bed and stripped as he watched Q wriggle out of his trousers.  Once his feet were free of them, Bond tossed them onto the floor and crawled between his legs.  When Q coyly tried to press his knees together Bond tutted and gently eased them apart, a hand on each thigh.

“None of that, sweetheart.”

He settled himself down onto his elbows and leant in.  Now free of his trousers, Bond could see that Q was wearing knickers.  Plain black, they could have been unisex but for the small bow at the front of the waist.  They fitted him perfectly.  Bond pressed his lips to the cotton and breathed in.  Q smelt wonderful.  He felt the small swelling under his lips so he opened his mouth over it and breathed out, bathing it with his warm breath.  Q moaned above him and Bond chuckled.  Spreading Q’s legs wider, he leant in again and licked over the nub.  Q shuddered so he did it again.  Soon the crotch of the knickers were soaking from Bond’s saliva and Q’s wetness.  Bond crawled up the bed and kissed him.

“What do you want, you sweet thing?  Tell me what you want.  What do you need?”

Q wrapped his arms around Bond and tucked his face into his chest as Bond’s fingers slid down to toy with the edge of the sodden material.

“I want.” Q whispered.  “My other boyfriends… most of them didn’t want to…”  He buried his face deeper into Bond’s neck.  “I have toys but I’ve so seldom been with anyone… With someone else, I mean.”

Bond slid his finger under Q’s knickers, teasingly close to his wetness.  He inclined his head and whispered into his ear;

“You want me in here?”  A finger slipped into the welcoming wet heat. 

Q nodded and whined, bucking his hips slightly.

“Please.  Will you?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

He slipped another finger inside and began to gently stroke, his thumb pressed lightly onto Q’s still-covered clit.  He toyed with him until he was panting and on the verge of coming.  His eyes never leaving Bond’s face, Q reached for his erection and mirrored Bond’s slow caress with a steady stroking motion of his own.  His slim fingers felt divine and, too soon, Bond had to shift his hips away for fear of coming. He knelt up and slowly peeled off Q’s knickers.  Flinging them aside, he placed a hand on each of his bent knees and gently eased them open again.  He momentarily forgot how to breathe as he looked at his quartermaster. 

Q was looking up at him with hooded eyes, his hair mussed and wild.  His pale, hairless chest ran down to a flat stomach and narrow hips.  Below his belly, he transformed into something wonderful.  Bond reached out and smoothed a hand over the top of each thigh using his thumbs to ease open his sex.  Q coquettishly licked two of his fingers and then drew them up over the soft lips.  Bond groaned as the pink folds, stark against the pale, shaven skin, seemed to bloom.  Unfurling and revealing his oversized clitoris.  It was almost penile and was flanked by two mounds.  It was no wonder his doctors in the maternity unit had been confused.  He was a perfect blend of male and female.

And one of the most erotic sights Bond had ever seen.

“Q.”

The single letter, the name, was infused with desire and wonderment.  Bond dropped to his elbows once more.

“Let me.  Oh please let me.”

The first lick was heaven.  Q’s juices quickly covered his chin as Bond lapped at his clit.  It was big, over an inch in length and easy to draw into his mouth with his lips.  He suckled on it, teasing its hood back with his flickering tongue.

“James… oh my God…”

Bond chuckled as Q writhed beneath him.  Using his hands to spread him open, Bond ducked his head and lapped at his hole.  It was wet here; musky and glorious.  Bond rubbed his face into the tender folds and pushed his tongue inside, chasing Q’s bucking hips as he neared his orgasm.  Bond set up a rhythm, allowing Q to grab his hair and grind his sex into his face.  Bond guessed Q really wasn’t used the touch of another person as it was over in minutes.  As he started to come Bond pinned open his thighs, continuing to lick at him until he was oversensitive and breathless.

After a moment Bond crawled up over Q’s still-trembling body and kissed him again, smearing the young man’s face with the evidence of his own arousal.  He sat back and quickly rolled on a condom before moving back over him and dropping his hips.  They both groaned as Bond’s cock slipped down between Q’s legs.

“Fuck me!” Q pleaded.

Bond’s brain stuttered at the desperation in his young lover’s voice.  The warmth bathing the head of his cock was making it difficult to think.  He’d expected Q to have a cock of his own.  For one of them to end up with a cock up their arse.  Instead he was poised, ready to plunge into Q’s pussy.  He wanted – he needed – to take Q but he wasn’t sure how hard he could do it.  Q had said was inexperienced and he didn’t want to hurt him.  He didn’t want to…

Q bucked his hips as he grabbed Bond’s and yanked on them making him gasp as the head of his cock slipped inside. The young man snarled;

“I said _fuck me_.”

Well, that cleared that up, he thought.  Bond tried to chuckle.  It came out more as a gasp.

“Bossy.” He choked out.

Q wrapped his legs around Bond’s back and drew him in.  Bond was helpless to refuse so sweet a request and pushed his hips forward, his mouth slackening at the perfect sensation of being enveloped by Q’s cunt.  He pushed himself up onto his hands and began a gentle to and fro motion.  The effect on Q was electrifying.  He dug his fingers into Bond’s biceps, gripping him painfully tight and threw his head back.  Bond immediately began to kiss and bite at his neck.

“God Q.  You’re so warm… feels so good…”

Bond got his knees under himself and sat up.  He gripped Q’s hips and began to thrust harder, moaning at the sight of his lover.  All pale skin except for the ruddy pink of his lips and the soft folds gripping Bond’s cock.  He licked a thumb and forefinger and pushed the heel of his palm down onto Q’s pubis.  He slid his slick fingers down through the delicate folds to grip Q’s clit and began to massage it with the lightest of circular motions.  Q bucked and writhed.  Within seconds he was shuddering and coming again.

“James…”

Bond swore at the rhythmic clenches of Q’s body and fell forward again, fucking Q hard now, his hips snapping as he neared his own orgasm.  Q thrashed beneath him, trying to push him away with his hands in his over-stimulation, all the while still twisting his legs around Bond’s back.  He threw his head back and sobbed as he came again.  That was it.  Bond couldn’t hold out any longer and he came, pulsing and filling the condom.  He slumped as the tremors abated.

Nuzzling his neck one last time, Bond rolled off Q and onto his back.  He blindly tugged off the condom and tied the end of it before tossing it onto the floor.  He looked over to see Q still lying flat on his back, one hand over his eyes.

“OK?”

“I’m going to require your assistance in a moment in getting me up out of this mattress.” He replied in a matter-of-fact voice.  “You appear to have fucked me right into it.” 

“Well, that did seem to be what you wanted me to do.”

“And you do so love to follow orders, don’t you 007?”

Bond rolled up onto one elbow and began tracing a circle around one of Q’s nipples.

“I live to serve.” He grinned. “And what would you like me to do after I’ve extracted you from the bedding Quartermaster?”

Q parted two of his fingers and regarded him through a half-closed eye.  He smiled, licking his lips.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
